Sonny With a Chance of Surviving
by Silvershadow426
Summary: Sonny and Chad. Alone. In a hurricane. How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sonny With A Chance of Surviving**

**Summary: Sonny and Chad. Alone. In a hurricane. How will it end? This is my first fanfic, so sorry if everyone's out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or its characters.**

**Chapter 1 Alone**

Sonny stood outside of the studio with a sad look on her face. She was watching her friends drive away toward the airport. Once their limo was out of sight, she turned around to go back inside while remembering what happened earlier.

**Earlier that day…**

_Sonny walked into her dressing room and collapsed onto her reddish-orange couch. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Tawni was sitting at her mirror doing her makeup when she finally turned around._

"_What's the matter?" she asked in a concerned voice, which was rare for Tawni. _

_Sonny sat up and stared at her friend. "Well, it's about spring break-"_

"_Oh my gosh!" Tawni interrupted. "I cannot wait for vacation to start! Where are you going Sonny? I'm going to Hawaii, to get a tan, see cute guys…" Sonny laid back down on her couch and drowned out Tawni. She expected her to ask her what was wrong just so she could talk about herself. When she was finally done talking, she asked again, "So Sonny, where are you going?" _

"_Well," Sonny started. "I'm staying here," she said in a sad voice. Tawni's jaw dropped. Sonny continued. "I can't go home. My parents are going to Italy, so I don't have anyone to stay with."_

"_Why don't you stay with Lulu?" Tawni asked cheerfully. _

"_It's Lucy, and she's going somewhere with her family."_

_Tawni stood up and headed towards the door. "So that means you have to stay here all by yourself?" Sonny nodded. Tawni didn't say anymore. She just walked out, leaving Sonny alone before vacation even started._

**Back to the present…**

"I can't believe I'm the only one without plans," Sonny muttered to herself as she slowly made her way to the So Random! prop house. "Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, even Marshall's gone." She laid down on the couch and crossed her arms. "Well, at least I can spend my vacation in peace."

**Author's Note: How is it so far? I promise, the chapters will get longer and better. I was never good at writing five page long chapters on Microsoft Word LOL. Anyway, please review and feel free to throw ideas at me! And by the way, a certain someone shows up in the next chapter (gee, I wonder who it could be!). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! Don't worry, there will definitely be more Channy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 2 An Unexpected Someone**

Sonny was lying in the same position that she was in when Lucy came to visit and she spent all her time with Tawni on the couch when she heard the voice she did not want to hear.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you ok?" he asked in a scared voice. Sonny just rolled her eyes. She figured he left another cardboard cutout of himself in the room and Nico and Grady drew a beard on it again. But her mind changed when she felt the couch cushion sink. She lifted her head and stared into the deep, blue eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. Strangely, they were filled with fear and concern.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny snapped at him. "Come to rub in what you're doing for spring break?"

Chad just laughed. "Now, now, Sonny. No need to get snappy with me." Sonny glared at him before getting up and heading to the cafeteria. Chad followed close behind. "What's wrong?"

Sonny sighed then whipped around. "What's wrong is that I get to spend my spring break alone!" Chad took a step back. Sonny turned back around so that she could hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm alone too." Sonny didn't look back at him, but he knew she was listening. "My parents are going to Spain, and everyone from Mackenzie Falls is gone."

"So I get to spend my vacation with you?" Sonny asked through her teeth with a hint of hostility in her voice.

Chad ran his fingers through his hair while replying, "That should make your vacation even better." Sonny turned around again, and her eyes were cold as she glared at Chad. Chad was calm while he stared back at her.

_He does have sparkly eyes, _Sonny thought, trying not to make her expression gentle. _No! What am I thinking?_

_She does have pretty hair, _Chad thought, trying not to look infatuated. _Snap out of it, Chad! _ Finally, Sonny relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just mad because all my friends are gone, and you're the last person I'd expect to stay behind."

Chad smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly hug. "It's ok. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Sonny replied while blushing. "As long as it's not the 'Chad Dylan Cooper Story'."

Chad did a fake whine as they headed back to the prop house.

**Author's Note: I'm being nice, so here's the title of the next chapter: Weather Broadcast**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. And, I'm REALLY sorry the first two chapters were really short. Like I said, I'm not good at writing long chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Weather Broadcast**

By the time they found a movie to watch (they decided to watch "Camp Hip Hop"), it was already 11 p.m. They stayed up late watching it, but half way through it Sonny fell asleep. Chad was still awake, and by 12 a.m. Sonny shifted in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. Chad stiffened. _Should I wake her? _He looked down at her and smiled at her peacefulness. _Maybe not. _Fifteen minutes later, he fell asleep, resting his head on Sonny's. They looked like they were on the fake date except they were asleep and laying on a couch.

The next morning, they woke up at the same time. They looked at each other and immediately separated.

"Sorry about that," Sonny said, not meeting Chad's gaze.

"No, no, not your fault," Chad said awkwardly.

"You want to get some breakfast?" Sonny asked, getting up.

Chad followed her. "Yeah, let's go."

After they ate breakfast, they came back to the prop house, utterly bored out of their minds.

"T.V.?" Sonny asked. Chad sat down on the couch and nodded his head. She turned on the T.V. and sat down next to him, flipping through channels. When there was nothing to watch, she put on the weather channel. Both Sonny and Chad widened their eyes when they saw the broadcast.

A man in a raincoat was standing outside with a microphone in his hand. "Attention!" he shouted over the powerful wind and rain. "This is a warning for those living in and around Hollywood, California. As you can see, this is the beginning of the worst hurricane in human history."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other in horror before gluing their eyes back to the screen. A map came up with a large white cloud circling in the Pacific Ocean.

"According to our radars, this will be the longest, most powerful hurricane ever. We are certain that it will cause the most damage to Hollywood, and it will last for about three days. **(A/N: I was too lazy to look up which hurricanes were the longest, so I just decided that they should be trapped for a few days.)** The hurricane will be arriving in Hollywood in about an hour, so all of you, get to your local hurricane shelter." Chad turned off the T.V. and Sonny stood up.

"Three days?! What kind of storm lasts for three days?" She was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, her mind racing. She finally stopped when Chad grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to make her look at him.

"Sonny! Calm down," he said. He didn't let go of her shoulders until she had stopped trembling and got her breathing back to normal. "It's going to be okay," he continued.

Sonny nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right."

Chad let go of her shoulders and asked, "Does So Random! have an emergency shelter?"

Sonny looked at him puzzled. _Wow, that's probably one of the first times he's never called it Chuckle City. _"Shouldn't we get to the Hollywood shelter?"

"No." Chad shook his head. "We don't have enough time."Sonny nodded her head again. "Yeah, we do have one."

"Where?" Sonny stood for a second, thinking. "Well?" he prompted.

Sonny racked her brain, trying to remember what Marshall had told her. "If there's ever a hurricane, the closet in your dressing room will provide shelter for two people." **(A/N: I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"You're joking right?" Chad asked.

"No," Sonny replied. "I even asked the others. They said that when earlier hurricanes came, their closets were the shelters and they worked."

Chad sighed. "Alright. I guess so." _Besides, even if we get killed because of this, at least the last thing I'll see is Sonny. Wait, I don't care about Sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about himself._

"Come on," Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand to lead him to her dressing room.

**A/N: Is it still good? I'm keeping my promise, it will get better. R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all for the reviews! ******

**Chapter 4 Shelter**

By the time they were done talking in the prop house and they got to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, the hurricane was halfway to the studio. They could hear the winds howling outside, and the rain had already started. Chad looked outside and saw the darkening sky cover the city.

"Come on, Chad," Sonny said, opening her closet that was made to hold her and Tawni. Well, in this case, her and Chad. Chad followed her into the closet, and looked around. He was surprised at how big it was. It was able to hold two people, a large blanket, a few pillows, a mattress, a light hanging from the ceiling, a radio against the wall, and emergency food.

"Sonny?" Chad asked nervously.

"Yeah, Chad?" Sonny asked while shutting the door. It got dark, and Sonny squeezed past Chad to turn on the light.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will," she said confidently while locking the door with about five different locks. _Then why are you so scared, Munroe? _she asked herself. Chad sat down on the mattress while Sonny got two pillows and the blanket for them to share. She turned on the radio before setting her pillow down and handing Chad his. They listened to the radio, expecting the worse.

"In about five minutes," said the announcer, "the biggest, longest hurricane in history will cover all of Hollywood. Please get to shelter as quickly as possible." They listened to the radio for the next five, suspenseful minutes. Then, they heard the wind pick up, and the rain pound against the roof.

"It's here," Sonny whispered.

**A/N: Ok, since it was so short (and so are chapters 5 and 6) I'm going to give you guys all three chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate short chapters, but I'm not good at writing long ones. Hopefully, when I write my other Channy fic the chapters will be longer. Yep, that's right! After this story there's gonna be another one! But, you're gonna have to wait.**

**Chapter 5 Scared**

The radio cut off and the light flashed out. Sonny screamed in fear as she and Chad were surrounded by darkness in less than a second. The wind and rain was even fiercer, and she winced as she heard things in her room crashing to the floor.

"We're going to die," Sonny whimpered. Chad looked at Sonny in the faint light that was coming from outside the door.

"Sonny, you can't think that. We're not going to die."

They heard thunder outside and without thinking, Sonny buried her face into Chad's shoulder. He heard sniffling coming from her. _Oh no, please don't start crying! _He put his hand under Sonny's chin, and lifted her head. Her face was already stained with water. They stared at each other for a long while before Chad finally broke the silence.

"It's going to be alright," he promised. He wiped away the tears on Sonny's cheek.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I am too," Chad admitted. That made Sonny laugh.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid?" she said astonished.

Chad just shrugged. "Truthfully, I'm terrified. Of the storm, and…" he trailed off.

Sonny looked at him. "And what?"

Chad sighed in defeat. "And seeing you scared."

"Chad, that's so sweet," Sonny said.

Chad laid down, his back away from Sonny. "Whatever. Let's just get some sleep." Sonny smiled and laid down too. With the storm outside, she was terrified. _But at least I'm not alone._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here ya go! Chappie 6!**

**Chapter 6 Going Outside**

Sonny woke up to the sound of thunder. She sat up and saw Chad eating a candy bar. "Hey," he said. "You want some?" Sonny looked at the candy bar in Chad's hand and her stomach growled.

"Sure," she said. Chad reached up and got another candy bar and handed it to Sonny. "Thanks," she said. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, the only noise being the thunder, wind, and rain coming from outside. After what felt like forever, Chad broke the silence.

"Um, I'm sorry if I seemed mad earlier," he apologized.

Sonny looked at him. "It's okay. If you were mad I understand."

More things crashed outside, causing Sonny to scoot closer to Chad. After the loudest crash of thunder they had ever heard sounded, Sonny grabbed Chad's hand. Chad looked down at their hands, and then looked at Sonny's terrified face.

"Sonny? Are you alright?"

Sonny shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. After about a minute of sitting like that, she let go of his hand and broke out into crying, burying her head in her hands. Chad's eyes widened. He never liked seeing her like this. He put one of his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok." Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and cried into his shoulder. Chad wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her to calm her down. "It's ok, Sonny. I'm here."

Sonny lifted her head slightly. "Thanks, Chad," she whispered. In the moment that they were quiet, they realized the noises outside had stopped. They stared at each other then got up. Sonny reached for the locks.

"Wait, Sonny," Chad said. "Are you sure you want to see it out there? I mean, it's only the eye of the hurricane." Sonny nodded her head.

"It's now or never," she said bravely. Chad smiled. This was the girl that had been crying her eyes out just a moment ago. She unlocked the door and grabbed the handle. She gripped it for a long time, her hand shaking. Chad rested his hand on hers and smiled at her. She smiled back and together, they turned the handle and stared into the dressing room.

**A/N: I know this one was short, but I wanna leave with suspense! What do you think the dressing room look like? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 The Eye**

Their jaws dropped as they stared around the destroyed room. Some of the roof was gone, the furniture was destroyed, and the window and mirrors were shattered. Sonny clutched Chad's arm in fear, and Chad just stared around the room. He was about as shocked as she was.

"It's all gone," Sonny whispered.

Chad looked down at her in sadness. _And this is only the first half of the storm. What will it look like after the hurricane is completely over?_

Sonny and Chad stopped as they heard glass breaking. They looked down. Sonny's shoe was on top of a picture frame. She bent down and picked up the picture. No sounds came from her as she stared at it. Chad looked at it too. It was a picture of the So Random! cast after prom with an extra person in it.

"It's me," Chad murmured, mostly to himself, as he grabbed the picture in both hands. Sonny looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Yeah," she said. "Don't you remember? We all went to the prop house after prom was over."

Chad smiled. "I remember that. It's just, I forgot that I was allowed to be in the picture."

Sonny looked back at the picture. "Why wouldn't you be?" They both knew many answers to that one, simple question. They looked out the glassless window when they heard thunder rolling again.

"Come on, we better get back inside," Sonny said. They walked back to the closet, lifting their legs high to step over the rubble.

"Sonny! Look out!" Chad yelled as Sonny's foot caught on a piece of wood. She fell forward fast, but Chad was faster. He jumped in front of Sonny and caught her, but doing so was knocked over. He fell to the ground with Sonny safely in his arms. They laid on the ground, dazed. Sonny was wrapped in Chad's arms and Chad was on the ground, his eyes closed.

**A/N: I know this one was short too, but it's another cliff-hanger! I love cliff-hangers! Except when they're used on me…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I read the reviews and since the suspense was killing everyone (ROTFL!!!) here is the eighth chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 8 Injury and Thought**

"Chad?" Sonny looked at him. "Chad?" He groaned, but still didn't move. Sonny got off of him and his arms fell limply to his side. She lifted his head up and shook him gently. "Chad? Are you still with me?"

"You know, you can sometimes be a klutz." Sonny sighed happily. Chad was still conscious, but he wouldn't get up.

"Are you hurt?" Sonny asked.

Chad opened his eyes and stared at Sonny. His blue eyes and her brown eyes met, and for a moment they thought they felt something connect. Chad sat up slowly with Sonny supporting him.

"No, just banged my head." He put his hand behind his head and massaged it to ease the pain. He paused when he felt something hit his cheek. He looked at Sonny, who was now blushing. _She just kissed me on the cheek! _he thought happily.

"Sorry," Sonny apologized. "It's just, thanks for saving me." She got up and offered Chad her hand. He took it and stared at her.

"No problem," he said stunned. The thunder, which had gotten much closer, snapped them back to reality. Hand in hand, they rushed back to the closet. Sonny slammed the door shut and locked it. They sighed, looked at their hands, then back at each other. They let go and sat on the bed. As soon as they did, the storm picked up again.

"Good timing," Chad commented. Sonny didn't say anything, which made Chad nervous. "Sonny? You ok?" Sonny wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on the wall. "Sonny, calm down. I'm not upset about the kiss."

She finally looked at him. "It's not that. It's just, what will the others think when they see the studio like this?"

Chad thought about the answer, before he finally said, "They'll think about how lucky they were that they weren't stuck in it." That didn't cheer her up like Chad had hoped.

"If we just witnessed the eye," she asked, "how long has it been?"

Chad did the math in his head. "Roughly a day and a half." Sonny groaned.

"That's it? I'll probably kill myself before this storm does!" she yelled.

Chad's eyes widened. A strong feeling enveloped him and he recognized it easily. It was the same feeling that he got whenever he thought about Sonny. Whether she was in danger or they were just talking, he always got the same feeling. _And I think I know what that feeling is, too._

Chad shook his head, returning to reality. _I have to tell her sooner or later, _he thought. Sonny had obviously been tired and had fallen asleep on his shoulder again. "When the storm's over," he whispered silently. He put his arm around her and rested his head on her head again, this time with a wide, proud smile painted all over his face.

**A/N: Awww! So cute! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Chapter nine starts now…**

**Chapter 9 Laughing About Memories**

When Sonny woke up, she looked at Chad and smiled. He cared so much about her when he wasn't being a jerk. She took her eyes off of Chad and looked at the door that was protecting them and listened carefully. _Wow, we must've slept for a long time. _She could still hear the wind and rain from outside, but it drastically changed.

"It's quieter," said Chad, making Sonny jump. She looked back at him and he leaned forward. "That means the hurricane's almost over." They both sighed with happiness. The three days were almost over in the closet. Sonny grabbed a couple of candy bars for them to share.

"It's not much," Sonny muttered. Chad just shrugged.

"It's a'ight. After we get out of here, I'm taking you to the fanciest restaurant in Hollywood." Sonny smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You don't have to do that, Chad," she said. Chad just smiled at her, but she didn't see. _I need to tell her after the storm. I need to tell her after the storm, _he repeated in his head. They talked for a long time, revisiting past memories.

"Remember when we were playing Musical Chairs and you pretended that you twisted you ankle?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yeah. That was when you realized that I could act," Sonny laughed. "Or when you dressed up as Eric for me?"

"Hey, I just wanted to try on the beard," he said defensively. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"You keep believing that, Cooper," she said. This time, Chad laughed, and Sonny stared at him. He was actually laughing! Chad noticed this and looked at Sonny with a puzzled look.

"What?"

Sonny looked away. "It's just, you never act like this when you're around other people."

"Act like what?"

"Like yourself," she smiled. "You're only like this when you're with me." Chad's face turned red.

In the moment that they had stopped talking, they noticed that it was strangely quiet. They looked at each other and stood up, heading towards the door. Chad pressed his ear against the door.

"Hear anything?" Sonny asked. Chad shook his head and smiled a huge smile.

"We can finally get out of here!" he shouted in excitement. Sonny had a wide smile too as Chad unlocked the door and placed his hand on the handle. But both of their smiles faded as they saw Sonny's dressing room, and the first sight that they'd see of the studio.

**A/N: Remember what it looked like during the eye? Now it's over, and they're free!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is the second to last chapter… but enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 Everything Revealed**

As they stepped out into the dressing room, Chad's guess was right. The room looked even worse than it did before. The entire room was bare except for a few pieces of shattered glass and ceiling, most of which had been blown away. Chad was still standing in the doorway while Sonny had made her way to the center of the room.

"It's gone," she said softly, trying to keep herself from crying. "It's all gone." She couldn't keep the tears back, and soon they poured down her cheeks while she crouched on the floor.

Chad ran over to her and patted her back. She looked up; Chad cringed slightly as he saw her upset again. He offered her his hand and she took it. As soon as she was up, she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she cried into his shoulder, he wrapped his hands around her and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok, Sonny. It's ok." Sonny stopped crying and looked up at him, slightly annoyed with him.

"It's not ok, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she screamed. Chad's eyes widened as she continued. "Everything's gone! Everything!" She broke out into crying and hugged Chad again. "I'm sorry, Chad," she whispered.

"Sonny, not everything is gone," he said.

"What's still left?" she muttered. Chad reached into his pocket and took out the picture of him and So Random! after prom.

"This for starters." Sonny broke the hug and looked down at the picture.

"You saved it?" she asked bewildered.

"Course I did," he smiled. "And all your friends are still alive."

Sonny looked deep into his blue eyes. "And you're still here." Chad smiled back at her. He put away the picture as they made their way outside. The light from the sun blinded them for a second, but once their eyes adjusted they stared around. The hurricane had done a lot of damage to the city. The streets were flooded with water, trees littered the ground, and glass from the buildings were missing, but they were just happy to be alive.

"Oh, Chad! Look!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad looked in the direction that Sonny was pointing at and gasped slightly. Stretching from one side of the sky to the other was an enormous, brightly colored rainbow. Sonny smiled at the beautiful image while Chad thought.

_Tell her now, Chad. Tell her now! This is the perfect moment. _He cleared his throat. "S-Sonny?" he stammered. Sonny looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. _Do. It. Now. _"Sonny, I know that sometimes I can seem like the biggest jerk in the world, and then other times I really care about you, but the reason is because," he thought about the words carefully. "Is because since the first moment I met you, I've been in love with you." Sonny just stared at him with an expressionless look on her face. While Chad immediately jumped to the conclusion that she didn't like him back, Sonny suddenly leaped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Chad, taken by surprise, pulled back.

"It took you long enough," Sonny laughed. Chad smiled a warm smile as he leaned forward and kissed Sonny. When they separated they stared at each other for a long while. When Sonny slipped her hand into his, they turned and looked at the rainbow in loving silence.

**A/N: They're so cute!!!! Review please! And, one more chapter (rejoices but has sad face)!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few hours after Sonny and Chad survived the hurricane, the limo containing Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Marshall drove up. They all got out slowly and stared around. When they saw Sonny, they ran up to her to give her a group hug, ignoring Chad standing a little ways away.

"Sonny! Are you ok?" Grady and Nico asked.

"Were you hurt?" Tawni asked.

"How did you survive by yourself?" Zora asked.

"Guys, give Sonny some room to breathe!" Marshall cut in. When the So Random! cast spread out around Sonny, she smiled at all her friends.

"In this order," she said. "Yes, no, and I wasn't by myself." Her friends all gave her confused looks.

"But, you were the only So Random! member left," Tawni said confused. Sonny blushed.

"Yeah, but there was one member from Mackenzie Falls that stayed behind," she said as she made her way towards Chad. Sounds of gasping came from her friends. "Really? We're still doing that?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

Grady ran up to her. "How could you stay here for this long with Chip Dramapants?" Sonny looked up at Chad and Chad nodded his head, mentally saying that they should tell them about what happened.

Sonny turned towards her So Random! cast mates and told them what happened from when they left to when she and Chad saw the rainbow.

"So, you and Chip here are going out now?" Nico asked. Sonny stiffened. Chad knew that there was a 50/50 chance that her friends would be ok with that. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it to calm herself down.

Finally, she nodded her head. "Yes, yes we are." She squeezed Chad's hand tighter, expecting an outburst of "No, you can't!" or "He's the enemy!" But, what came out of her cast mate's mouths were,

"Congratulations!"

"We knew it!"

"It's about time!" Sonny smiled at the So Random! cast then at Chad.

"Told you it would all work out," Chad smiled. Sonny just leaned into him and smiled at all her friends.

Six months later, most of Condor Studios was rebuilt. Sonny and Chad became the most popular Hollywood couple in Tween Weekly Magazine, earning the nickname "Channy". The cast of Mackenzie Falls didn't accept Sonny and Chad dating, but soon got over it. Because of this, So Random! and Mackenzie Falls aren't rivals anymore (well, they're still rivals, but not as strongly). Zora got a new sarcophagus, Nico and Grady got all the meatball sandwiches they could eat, and Tawni got a brand new wardrobe by going on a shopping spree with Sonny. The prom picture that Chad saved got hung up in the new prop house for everyone to see. Sonny and Chad are almost inseparable, he's always caring for her, and they still get into "Good, good, fine, fine" fights. Ok, they're friendly "Good, good, fine, fine" fights. When their six-month anniversary came along, a rainbow was stretching across the sky and Chad took Sonny out on a full moon picnic. Oh yeah, and the day after the hurricane was over, Chad kept his promise and took Sonny out to the fanciest restaurant in Hollywood. So in the end, Sonny proclaimed to her friends that her spring break was the best spring break of her life because she got to spend it with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. ******** Fortunatly, after I get back from the beach, I'm going to start another Channy story! So look for it after the 14****th****.**


End file.
